


One Small Clue

by majesticduxk



Series: SPN Pair Bingo Fills [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, Hurt feelings, M/M, student!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sam hasn’t introduced Gabe as his boyfriend. It’s no one else’s business, but when he realises that it hurts Gabe’s feelings, he wants to make good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Clue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlashGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/gifts).



> Notes: This is a gift for [tricksterangelgabriel](%E2%80%9Dtricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D), who is a Sabriel fan and needed some fluff. I hope it is fluffy enough, lovely <3
> 
> It’s also for my for Sam/Gabe square on the spn_pairings bingo card

It isn’t that Sam’s embarrassed to have a boyfriend – he’s not! It’s more that his love life – or lack thereof – is no one’s business but his own. And Gabe’s of course. So it never comes up in the course of conversation. And it isn’t like he his law school colleagues are anything more than that – colleagues - so he doesn’t feel any need to inform them. 

Unfortunately, that’s not how Gabe sees it. 

“You’re ashamed of me.”

Given he’s buried under the covers, Sam can’t see his face, and although he can barely understand the words, a pout comes through loud and clear. 

“C’mon, Gabe. You know it isn’t that!”

When Gabe throws back the covers Sam confirms a pout is present in full force. 

“Then why haven’t you introduced me to anyone as your _partner?_ You’ve forgotten you’re lunch eleven times this semester – eleven times, Sam - And of those eleven you were with school friends nine times. _Nine times_. And not _once_ did you tell your friends that I was your boyfriend!”

Sam winces. The jabby fingers of unhappiness are out in full force. Before he can respond, Gabe is once more buried under a pile of blankets. 

“I’m sorry,” he tells the lump, sitting down on the bed. “I love you. And I’m not ashamed of you – not at all! It’s just…” Sam tried to order his thoughts. “It’s none of their business. If they asked of course I’d tell them. But no one does!”

There was no movement from the pile. “I’m not hiding you, Gabe, but I’m also not going to just announcing it out of nowhere.”

“I would.” Gabe’s voice was still muffled, but Sam grins and grasps the hand that sneaks out from under the covers. 

“You did!”

From the soft sniggers, Gabe also remembered that night at the bar. His head pops out from under the covers. 

“That’s because I’m proud of you.” Sam winces, but Gabe soldiers on. “And I want everyone to know that you’re taken. That Sam Winchester is off the market, and belongs to Gabe Milton.”

Sam leans in for a kiss. “If the situation ever arises, which it hasn’t,” he hastens to add, “Then I will leave everyone under no illusion that I am well and truly taken.”

Another kiss and Sam stands up. He looks at Gabe contritely. 

“Early class, babe. I’ll try to be home before four. Will I see you before you go to work?”

Gabe grunts out a _maybe_ and returns to his cocoon. Sam sighs and continues to get ready. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t understand. He did, after all, he’d done his fair share of loitering around the bar and planting very possessive hands all over his boyfriend in the crowded space. He was well aware of Gabe’s popularity. 

Still. It’s different for him. College – and pre-law – is all very _professional_. Everyone kept their distance. Sure, Sam’s willing to open up and make friends, but he’s not going to be the one who starts it! 

And… and if he’s being really honest, Sam wants to keep Gabe all to himself. But he understands. 

Bag packed, he calls back to the lump. 

“See you later, Gabe. Get more sleep and I’ll hopefully see you before you leave for work.” 

Sam’s looking forward to the day their schedules match up. It’s part of the problem, never seeing each other. Like ships in the night… 

Making his way to school, Sam decides to make sure Gabe knows how special he is. Sam’s going to tell his friends. 

That’s way scarier than it should be. 

To his surprise, Gabe sleeps a few more hours. When he’s awake - _properly_ awake – he groans into the covers.  
\--oo-- 

What is wrong with him? He never sees Sam, so why the fuck pick a fight? That’s pretty much the only time they spend together, and Gabe ruins it by complaining like a baby. Sometimes he wonders why Sam even puts up with him. 

And what a useless argument. It wasn’t even about the real issue. It’s not like Sam had time to introduce him beyond ‘this is Gabe’ before Sam was off to class, or Gabe to work. 

The real issue is how _neglected_ Gabe feels. They never have time to cover, but it’s not like Gabe is going to attack Sam at college. He’s got some sense of decorum! 

“But I miss him!” Gabe complains long and out loud, rolling around in time to each complaint. “Pay attention to me! Cuddle me! Kiss me! Fuck me!” 

Gabe misjudges his position, and rolls straight off the bed. It doesn’t improve his mood. 

His cell vibrating under the bed does – he’d turned the damn thing on silent and hadn’t been able to find it. 

“The Lord works in mysterious ways,” he tells the ceiling before answering. “Greetings my darling, Sandwich!” 

A pause. Followed by Sam’s slightly embarrassed voice. “Uh, hey Gabe. Uh… So. Lunch…” 

Sam’s voice trails off, and Gabe fights to keep the grin out of his voice. “So even after this morning you still…” 

He’s interrupted. “I’m sorry! I’m really, truly sorry! Do you have time to bring it in? I thought… if you have time, we could have lunch together? My professor cancelled her lecture, so I…” 

“Hells yeah! When and where? Tell me, tell me, tell me!” 

Now that they actually have a date, Gabe has to admit he feels better. Maybe they just aren’t spending enough time together. He lies there for a moment, just smiling. Then a wicked grin crosses his face. Today he’s going to fit in with the college kids. 

\--oo-- 

Sam, on the other hand, is nervous. He’s going to do it today. Today he’ll kiss Gabe in front of his classmates so that everyone, including Gabe, knows exactly where Sam stands. Sam’s not really sure why he’s so nervous… it’s not a big deal. But Sam’s always been intensively private. The people he loves know – his brother always accused him of _being a chick_ \- but he’d had no privacy growing up, so what he has now, he holds dear. 

He feels bad though. He didn’t realise it was affecting Gabe like this, and Gabe’s confidence is more important than a pathological need to keep everything to himself. 

Seated with his friends, he lets their conversation wash over him. It gives him a chance to give himself a pep talk. 

Jess looks over his shoulder. “Hey? Sam. Isn’t that your friend?” 

“Forgot your lunch again, huh? Wish I had a food delivery friend!” There’s good natured laughter round the table. Judging by Gabe’s lack of response, he’s thankful Gabe didn’t hear that comment. 

Before he can stand, let alone implement his plan ( _take boyfriend, kiss him like no one else’s business_ ), Brady is pulling his arm. “Sam, why is this guy wearing your sweatshirt?” 

Sniffing, Sam replies. “What makes you think it’s mine.” 

He’s finally managed to make it to his feet, and turns to find Gabe. And it’s definitely his sweatshirt. It reaches Gabe’s knees. 

Sam’s face flushes bright red, but really? It’s the perfect opportunity. 

“What, you’ve never shared clothes with your boyfriend?” 

“What? Fuck!” Jess’s voice splits the air, and Brady’s soon follows. 

“I knew it! Pay up, kids!” 

Sam is confused. Brady fills him in. Smugly. “Kate bet you were single. Jess and I both figure a gorgeous hunk of man mean like you wouldn’t be single, but Jess thought it was a lady friend.” 

He smirks widely, but softens the blow. “Guess drinks are on my tonight.” 

Sam shakes his head, but laughs. Pulling Gabe between his knees, he kisses him thoroughly (ignoring the catcalls around the table), before informing him, “I just want you to know I was going to tell them anyway.” 

Gabe’s grins back. “I knew it was going to be my lucky day!” 


End file.
